Dragon of the Night
by Blizzard Fox
Summary: When Ryu is informed of a 'League of Assassins' slaying many famous martial arts masters, his quest to find those responsible bring him to Gotham city.


All seemed still in the night of Gotham, that was uncharacteristic from what Ryu has heard. A city full of crime and corruption, that was the legend behind it, according to Ken anyway. Still he had been walking the streets for hours, and nothing worse than what he had usually seen occurred. He had gotten a few looks from the few people walking by, but it was nothing new. He was very much aware that his attire did not match that of the average citizen in any country, he simply didn't care for their opinions of it. His gi was perfect for fighting, that was all that mattered. He did take Ken's advice and wear sandals though, his good friend insisted. As quiet as they were, the streets were filthy and riddled with garbage, he didn't think he could tolerate stepping over more than his average share of trash.

The flight there had been tiresome, especially since Ryu was never used to flying. He had barely ever done so, and was reluctant to go to Gotham City when he heard how long the flight would be. However, this investigation of this 'League of Shadows' was important, and this was the first stop at gaining information. Although he didn't want to accept it, Ken insisted that he pay for all of Ryu's expenses. The plane tickets, the hotel money, room money, anything he needed. He honestly didn't understand how Ken could ever walk around with so much money. Ryu was used to having almost nothing but the clothes on his back, and it always worked so well for him, now he had more money in his bag than he had ever had combined in all of his years on this Earth and he had no idea what to do with it. He supposed he should find a hotel of some sort, a place to lay his head. A park or a bench would do good, but Ken was adamant on him doing anything but sleeping outside. So he took his dear friend's advice.

He treaded through the damp depressing streets, under the dark towering buildings of Gotham, the street lights illuminating his path just barely. The weight of his bag was just a bit heaver over his shoulder, having packed another gi of his Ken had, apparently he would need it. Ken only smirked after that comment, he would never understand his form of humor. He had continued walking forward for some time, without a hotel in sight. He barely knew how to navigate in any of the cities in Japan, let alone an American city with different structures, how was he supposed to find a hotel, especially without any people to ask. It was a few moments later that he had heard a familiar sound, an unpleasant sound. A woman crying out, the energetic grunt of men. Occurrences like these were present even in places that weren't as infamous for crime. There were always bad people and innocent victims for them to pray upon, and no matter where he was, Ryu would never tolerate it.

He turned into the alley, stepping forward slowly. He laid his eyes upon the three assailants with ski masks. The woman was fair skinned, a brunet with straight hair barely reaching her shoulder. She was dressed in the most unflattering way, a short purple halter top that revealed her stomach, a matching short skirt, fishnet stocking, and those dreadful high-heeled shoes. What was it about those shoes? They could not be comfortable, nor have they proven to benefit the wearer with mobility. As repelling of an effect his appearance had on him, she was distressed, and Ryu was obligated to assist her.

"Hey! Unhand her, leave her alone." Ryu was glad he had Ken and Guile to practice his English around often. He was told that his accent had almost been completely smoothed out, but he was sure he sounded a bit choppy and his phrasing wasn't as good as native English speakers.

They simply looked at him and laughed, obviously finding humor in his appearance. "Yo, check out Bruce Lee over here."[/color] Ryu heard of this Bruce Lee. He didn't understand why they made a mockery of him, from what he understood Bruce Lee was quite formidable, someone they should fear. "Look, man. Run back to your dojo and mind your business."

Well, why would he expect people like them to simply do the honorable thing? Ryu brought his bag to his side and gently placed it upright on the ground. He held his hand out, signaling them to run at him, then took his stance. Breathing slowly, bobbing energetically. The first one pulled out a knife. How typical of them to resort to such lengths, lacking any real will or discipline to properly assault someone. He rushed forward at Ryu, sticking the knife out to stab him in the abdomen. Such a direct and sloppy move, it was sad to see anyone who claimed to have any dignity show such a pathetic display of skill. His left arm forward, he swiped to the side, deflecting his thrust to miss Ryu, veering much too far to the left. The shock in his eyes, priceless. His right arm, continuing from his block in one motion. The swift punch to the gut. He jerked forward in pain, he was immobilized. Ryu took a step back, letting the man fall to the ground in the fetal position. The second man also drew a knife, running forward fearlessly. He had to commend him for his display of courage after he witnessed the fate of his associate, but still he was being foolish for fighting so hard to defend such a dark purpose.

He lunged forward, a bit more cautious than his friend, but still sloppy. When he went for his strike, Ryu hopped forward with a front roundhouse, right leg, knocking the knife out of his hand. Upon landing, he quickly followed with a back roundhouse, left leg, to his jaw. He flew back, knocked out cold. They needed to train more, falling to just one strike. When his gaze fell upon the third man, he had a gun drawn, fixed on Ryu. Guns, such disgusting devices. They brought nothing but death and gave cowards the false idea of power. In reality, it gave them nothing but a switch to despair. It could make mean and women alike quiver in fear, but Ryu was not afraid. He felt sorry for him.

"Stay back, man. Stay back or I'll shoot."

Ryu focused, moving his hands back, hovering them above each other. Breathing deeply, his chi being focused in a single area. He felt it build up between his hands.

"I-I'm serious, stop or I'll shoot."

Sadly, he knew he would shoot. But it was too late for him. He pulled the trigger, but before anything came of the action, Ryu was a few feet away from his former position, effectively dodging the bullet. This was his opening. He shot his hands forward, releasing his concentrated essence forward, through the air. The brilliant display of blue flames flew forward, hitting the thug directly in his chest. He flew back, sliding across the ground, hitting trash cans in the back of the alley, tipping them over. Ryu looked at the girl. A look of disbelief came across her face, and then quickly, relief. He had done his job, she was safe. Ryu picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder. He turned, satisfied, and began to walk off.

"Wait!" he could hear her heels clicking as she ran toward him. He looked over his shoulder, not turning around. "Thank you, for saving me."

A show of gratitude, rare it seemed whenever he came to America, it was well appreciated, but unnecessary. Ryu would have helped her had she not thanked him. He nodded and turned to walk forward again.

"Wait!" he stopped again. "You..you don't look too well off, you're obviously not from around here. You obviously don't have a home either. Stay at my place."

That was most unexpected. Directions to a hotel would have been suitable, but someone offering him their home, it was unheard of. He couldn't accept of course, it wouldn't be right. "That's not necessary, I—"

"Please. It's the least I can do."

He turned to face her. A worried look, her words were honest. She was grateful for his actions, and she wanted to repay him. He could certainly understand this. This wasn't like Japan, as grateful as someone was, nobody would offer you their home, mostly out of respect or honor or something similar. Ryu had to admit he was tired, and if he didn't have a place to rest soon he would end up doing so on the street, where people like the thugs just now would take advantage of his vulnerable state. Uncharacteristically, he nodded in acceptance. "Okay."


End file.
